Spectral beam combining (SBC) lasers are becoming common in both low power and high power applications. By joining individual laser beams of different wavelengths, the overall power output of a laser can be increased without the difficulties of coherent beam combining of laser sources at the same wavelength. However, it can be difficult to ensure that each laser source is correctly aligned and focused once the various beams are combined.
One method of aligning and focusing requires that each beam be turned on separately and its output observed for alignment and focus. However, even this time consuming approach does not guarantee that an adjustment to one laser source has not caused a mechanical or other change to a previously adjusted laser source.